Whiteout: The X-Factors
by Digital World Warrior
Summary: Full Summary Inside. SYOC! Rated T for zombie gore and stuff.


White Out: The X-Factors

Summary

For five high schoolers, a zombie apocalypse was just a fun thing to imagine and pretend. When it actually happens, their world begins to fall apart, and they're shoved into becoming a zombie slaying team called the X-Factors. Which isn't so bad, thanks to the T-virus bonding with their bodies and granting them each a unique power. But even with that, a world full of mutated zombies, Umbrella Corp putting a price on their heads, and a freaky giant guy stalking them like deer, it's going to take all they have to stay alive. The question is, can they stop Albert Wesker from taking over their world? Or is the Human race doomed to extinction? **Non-Canon Story**

Prologue

The bare light bulbs swung methodically from the thin wires that anchored them to the ceiling. This motion continuously shifted the shadows that sulked in the corners. Very mild vertigo for the stone cold surgeons that practiced there, torturous undulating waves of pain for the raw senses of the ones who were unfortunate enough to be on the sharp end of the scalpel. That was part of the game though, and it worked wonders.

"Stop that. Let me go. STOP THAT!" The man on the table stretched and squirmed, making the ligaments and tendons in his body pop and stretch restlessly beneath his flesh. No one was touching him, but in his minds eye, he saw hundreds of glaring yellow eyes and thousands more gnashing teeth. The doctors around him watched, took notes, and watched some more.

Behind the glass pane a few feet away from the sweating, delirious man two other men stood, watching the process with little interest.

"Am I to assume that this is the progress you told me about?" The first, a tall blond man who could have been twenty nine going on nineteen, asked. "Another writhing primate is hardly what I call progress."

He said it genially, but the other man, a smaller one with dark, rat like features, and a speech impediment cowered slightly. Because he knew Albert Wesker to be one of the most dangerous men he had ever met.

"If you'll look Sir,…uh…it's the time that's different."

Wesker's eyes glowed red as coals for a split second, but other than that he showed nothing even resembling human emotion. "It's time of mine that I could be spending elsewhere. Get to the point, Malvice."

Benjamin Malvice gulped, and glanced at the clock on the wall before burying himself in the papers attached to clipboard in his sweaty hands. The sickly yellow luminance from the bulbs, and the sterile white of the room's walls and floor made the tepid oxygen that hung around them seem almost palpable.

"The time, Sir." He repeated. "The time it takes for the subject to turn is increasing with every test. We have two scenarios: one, the virus is growing weaker with time, or two, the subjects immune system has evolved enough to fight back…uh…" Here he hesitated, checking his ever ready papers once again. "It's a…uh, very painful process. As evident by the…uh, screaming. But we think it means,…uh, that the body is bonding with the…uh, virus."

The ghost of a smile flickered momentarily over Wesker's face. "Is that so?"

"Only more time will…uh, tell Sir."

An alarm began to beep quietly, but insistently, and the two men glanced back at the scene behind the glass. The man who had once been strapped to the table was free from his restraints. But it was evident he was no longer a man. His skin and fleshed and boiled, risen like bread dough and sprouted course black hair all over, his skull had forced itself into a hideous snout that was half canine, half porcine. Wicked fangs clicked, and shone with a coating of thick saliva. The arms, which were now longer than his body, were knotted and deformed with gristle and extra bone that evolution would have discarded when the earth was young and new.

The monster that had been a man, had torn apart the surgeons that had moments before been standing over it. They lay in limp piles around the small room. The monster turned towards the glass, the dismembered arm of a surgeon hanging from the fangs. In its' yellow eyes was the glint of intelligence and primal hunger of a wild thing.

Wesker smiled to see that glint. It meant the thing was smart enough to obey.

The thing shambled over, and with one drawn back grisly knuckle, it shattered the plate glass. The action released thousands of the tiny virus microbes that had changed it, each of them would give birth to thousands more, and millions more from those. Benjamin Malvice shrieked like the caught rat he resembled, grabbed desperately at a surgical mask, but dropped it as his body began to convulse. Wesker began to laugh.

**A/N: Whoa! That was fun to write. Anyway for those who are interested, this is a Resident Evil/High School Of The Dead Cross over. It's also my first Cross-Over, so woo-hoo for that! Sorry if the prologue was lame, I'm good at chapters, not so much at prologues. So, this is a SYOC story, and here's the form for mine, that you can modify to fit yours. I need one more girl, and two boys. Later, I'll add more, so if you want to submit for later appearance, say so. Anyway, here's the form.**

**Basic**

**Name: Lisle (Lee-Sul) Freedon**

**Nickname(s): Lee, Leese**

**Age (15-18): 17**

**Appearance **

**Hair (style, color, etc.) Brown hair with blond highlights. It comes a little below her shoulder blades when she lets it down. But it's usually pulled back in a pony tail.**

**Body build/Height: 5'3, not overly skinny, but not fat. Athletic looking, and strong for her size.**

**Clothing (no uniforms in this fic.): A white T-shirt, and Denim pants ripped at Capri length. Black hunting vest (added later), with lots of pockets. A brown belt, and black hiking boots. **

**Personal**

**History: She was raised by her father, who is an active soldier. He taught her much of what he learned, which mainly included mechanics, transportation, and medical skills as he is an EMT Air rescue pilot. She was living with her grandmother, as her father was deployed to Iraq, when the outbreak happened. Cut short for Character development, but this is about the length your history should be.**

**Personality:****Normally a very mellow and friendly person. Really an angel until someone breaks her wings, then she keeps on flying...with a broomstick. Because you know, we girls are just flexible like that X).Because she was raised by an active soldier, she has grown with the idealogy that she will also be one. An honorable one, not like some who just kill people. She is very organized and will never think of disobeying authority at all. This is sometimes a disadvantage, as some people take advantage of she is betrayed though, her trust is never regained. Her Father taught her that loyalty is the best trait a soldier can have, and because of that, she is intensely loyal to her friends, and will always be by their side in a time of need**.

**Special talents (not related to mutation.): An excellent mechanic, and she can drive pretty much anything with a steering mechanism. Practiced medic, not the best, but she can keep people alive.**

**Special Mutation (You get ONE, with the effects that one may have. No crazy stuff like breathing fire, or shapeshifting weirdness alright? Subtle stuff like enhanced strength or something.): Lee has advanced senses and can hear and smell things other people might not. It's not always obvious what she's hearing (or smelling), and it doesn't always click, but it comes in handy.**

**Family/Relations: Jacobi Freedon (Father alive), Annie Freedon (Grandmother presumed dead)**

**Battle**

**First weapon (used in early chapters): A metal baseball bat taken from the school.**

**Secondary weapon (also in early chapters): A chain found in a janitor closet.**

**(Later)**

**Primary weapon (Try to use things you can find in a weapon store or elsewhere, please no military stuff): Marlin 336 Rifle**

**Secondary weapon: A revolver**

**Melee weapon: Same baseball bat**

**Pairing?: Eh, unless someone specifically wants to be her interest I don't think I'll pair her.**

**I think that's it, but if I forgot anything, please add it in. Happy submitting!**


End file.
